The present invention relates to an intelligent electrical power device with monolithic integrated circuit.
So-called "intelligent" electrical power devices are those which include one or more internal piloting elements which can be used for ordinary switching of the power element and also for performing simple logic functions, overload protection and auxiliary functions in general.
In devices of the above type the piloting part normally requires a separate power supply.